


Everything and More

by MerryLilHobbit



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Minor Spoilers, Nervousness, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Spoilers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: In the candlelight, Astrid’s face had changed for a moment; it was only a second, but he read it easily, knew what it meant – he liked to think that he knew her better than he knew himself sometimes, just as she seemed to know the things that he had no idea resided in him.(OR: Hiccup and Astrid's wedding night)





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m new to the HTTYD fandom…hi! I watched the movies in quick succession over a few days, and it was quite a ride! I already absolutely love the series, and my mind is reeling from how beautiful the franchise is as a whole. I’m still catching up on the television series, so I’m sorry if anything I write contradicts those things!
> 
> Anyway, I absolutely fell in love with Hiccup and his relationship with Astrid, and I’ve been wanting to try my hand at writing a small fic for them since they’ve been on my mind since I got into the series recently. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: It’s not HEAVY smut, but it’s still pretty obvious what’s going on xD

The first time hadn’t been what either of them had expected – it had been embarrassing, awkward, brand new and just a bit messy.

It had been perfect.

In the candlelight, Astrid’s face had changed for a moment; it was only a second, but he read it easily, knew what it meant – he liked to think that he knew her better than he knew himself sometimes, just as she seemed to know the things that he had no idea resided in him.

“We don’t have to, you know,” Hiccup said, voice surprisingly calmer and steadier than he really felt. “I mean, it’s not like anyone would _know_ , right?”

She raised her brows, lips turning up in a smile. “Thanks…but you’re not getting out of it that easy!” And then she had taken his hand, leading him towards the bed – _their_ bed, he realized with a jolt – before pressing a kiss to his mouth; it was the most wonderful feeling, like a crackle of fire between them, and he couldn’t help himself from drawing her closer. Finally… _Finally_ he could hold her like this, like he was meant to, like he _wanted_ to, and there was nothing to stop them.

They had taken their time undressing one another in the dim light, hands roaming new territory gladly; it was a learning experience for them both, something to learn together as a wedded couple. His fingers trailed a path across her skin, feeling and exploring the curves and dips of her body – the flat planes of her stomach, the battle scar etched above her left hip, the gentle weight of her breasts in his hands as she sighed his name. It made him flush with pride he didn’t know he was capable of, a warmth growing through him as he kissed every part of her he could.

When she had removed his tunic, he couldn’t help but wonder her thoughts; he was not a typical Viking man, one would argue – not hairy, not particularly muscular, no pot belly, and he didn’t even have a beard to boast either. Would she be disappointed? Would she expect more?

His face must have revealed far too much, for she cupped his face and smiled knowingly. “My Hiccup,” Astrid whispered, and his heart soared. “The Hiccup I love.”

As they settled on the bed, he hurriedly tried to detach his prosthetic; his fingers seemed weak all of a sudden, shaking and nervous. He wondered if it was better to leave it on, if maybe it might unsettle her on their wedding night to see the stump where the rest of his leg should be – oh, she had seen him without the prosthetic plenty of times, but never like _this_ , not in such a naked and intimate moment.

Her hands suddenly covered his own, steadying him. “Here.” She loosened it in no time, gently tugging it free from him and leaning over to place it on the wooden stand beside the bed. If the scarred stump of his leg put her off, she didn’t show it; instead she pulled him into another kiss, hands beginning to roam him and his body again.

It was somewhat of a struggle to remove what remained of their clothes, but finally the last garment was tossed aside and they continued on; Hiccup delighted in the way she seemed to shiver as he ran a hand over her toned legs, in the gasp she gave as his mouth pressed against her hips and trailed further down, closer and closer to the area between her thighs. She shuddered beneath him as he ran his fingers over her, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was slick here – if the little knowledge he had of women and sex was anything to go on, it could only be a good thing.

Never to let him be the one to have all the fun, Astrid rolled them over so that she could explore him properly too and he chuckled; his laughter was cut short when her hand wrapped around him, and it was all he could do not to embarrass himself early right then and there. He heard the short rasp of laughter from her before she fell quiet, and then her hand slowly withdrew; when he looked up at her face, he realized she looked slightly anxious.

“Astrid?”

“I’m fine,” She assured him firmly, and her hand returned to him. “It’s just…” Her eyes darted to his shaft again and back up. “Wondering how you’ll fit.”

He honestly wasn’t sure whether to laugh or moan in that moment.

After a few more minutes of tentative exploration, she pulled him over her and smiled widely; with her blonde hair unbound and face glowing, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Please, Hiccup,” She said softly, and he knew exactly what she meant, what she wanted.

He’d had a rather awkward conversation with not only Gobber but also Tuff and Snotlout, and if they were to be believed, there was the chance he’d hurt her – the very last thing he ever wanted. As he shifted his hips forwards, he tried to be slow and careful, to make it as easy as possible for his new wife. Surely it wouldn’t be _that_ bad, would it? If it was, then no couple would ever want to do it – no one would write songs about it or discuss it with such cheer. As they joined, him starting to slide into her, he was overcome with a feeling of warmth and how _good_ it felt, how wonderful she felt around him.

His heart sank horribly a moment later, however, when she gasped out, tears in her eyes.

“Astrid…” He couldn’t find his voice, caught between the incredible feeling of this moment and the horror of her pain. _No, no, this isn’t how it should be…_ “I’m sorry, I’m…I’m trying…let me-… I’ll stop…”

He slowly started to withdraw himself, wondering if this was a bad omen for their marriage, when her legs suddenly hooked around his waist and locked him into place. “ _Don’t you dare_.”

“I’m…I’m hurting you-”

“It’s not that bad,” Astrid brushed off quickly, and she blinked the tears away. “It’s going away, Hiccup, I promise, just…just give me a minute.”

He watched the light from the candles in the room flicker over her skin, the way it lit the hair around her head like a halo, and tried to calm the raging fire within him; despite knowing of the pain she was in, he couldn’t help but wonder at how amazing it felt already – surely it couldn’t get much better. But then why was it not enjoyable for her? Had he done something wrong?

It took a minute or two before she shifted beneath him and exhaled heavily; he waited until she caught his eye and nodded before moving again, this time pushing forward slowly once more.

“Oh…” Her voice was no louder than a whisper as their hips met, and suddenly she was beaming up at him like she’d never done before. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh,” He repeated, understanding immediately; his eyes clouded over with tears as he gazed down at her despite himself.  

It was official now, in absolutely every single way; she was his wife, and he her husband – they were partners in everything, bonded so strongly, and this only strengthened it. There was no one else in the world he could have wanted like this, no one else in his bed or to stand strong by his side throughout everything – just her and her alone.

“I love you, Astrid,” Hiccup managed quietly. “I love you so much.”

Astrid cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand, the other drifting over his chest. “I love you too,” She said sincerely, bringing him down to kiss her. “ _Always_.”

To his surprise, it was she who moved first, thrusting her hips experimentally against him and grinning as he groaned at the sensation; getting the message loud and clear, he started to move within her. It wasn’t long before they were both gasping and moaning, their love-making turning passionate and feverish in the dim light cast by the candles; hands danced over skin, touching and learning as they rocked together on the bed, seeking a blissful culmination eagerly.

It all made so much sense now, why couples did this together – it was not merely for producing heirs or for making a marriage binding in every way, but for strengthening the bond between them, for showing love in the most natural way. It was like nothing else he’d ever experienced before: she was the night meeting his day, the spark that lit uncontrollable flames, the moon to the stars – Astrid was everything and more.

Neither of them lasted particularly long, but that didn’t matter – they knew that they had more than enough time to practice, to get better at it. With her crying out his name softly in the throes of her passion, he found his own peak too and stilled inside of her; he was vaguely aware of her hands caressing him, her mouth kissing his heated face and whispering affirmations of love for him – only ever _him_ , he thought blissfully.

With some effort, he managed to pull away and roll onto the bed beside her; immediately she was pressing herself against his side, bare skin against bare skin, and he welcomed this closeness with a wide smile that she seemed to mirror. Neither of them could speak for a few minutes, still panting and needing to recover from their activities.

“Well,” Astrid finally said breathlessly. “That was…”

“ _Amazing_.”

She laughed, nuzzling closer to him. “Yeah, _amazing_ sounds right.”

Both of them completely satisfied, they slowly starting to drift off together; they would wake during the night and make love again, more than a few times for that matter, but for now they were content to just hold each other, to bask in this newfound intimacy between them.

 _Yes_ , Hiccup thought to himself as he clutched his wife closer to him, drowsiness overtaking him, _this is something I could get used to_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard for me to write because I’ve never written this pairing before, I’m relatively new to the fandom (about…a week?) and it’s hard to write smut as it is xD I hope it was somewhat decent, nonetheless! I may come back to it when I’m more acquainted with the characters and their relationship, after I’ve written some other stuff, and rewrite it so it’s not as vague or whatever, but for now I’m content enough with this as it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [my new Tumblr](https://www.insalamandereyes.tumblr.com), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/porpentinaqueen) and [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/porpentinaswand)!
> 
> Like what I do? Why not support me and check out [my Ko-Fi Page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)! I'm struggling at the moment to find a new job, so any help would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
